revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Dakota
Dakota Milton, labeled The Fame-Monger, was a camper on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island as a member of the Toxic Rats. She was previously eliminated, but thanks to her father, returned in Ice Ice Baby as an intern and returned as a contestant in A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste after Anne Maria quit, and was placed on the Mutant Maggots in her place. In The Treasure Island of Dr.Mclean, Dakota slowly mutated throughout the episode into a gigantic monster, which is her current state. Coverage Dakota is first introduced in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! on a boat with the other twelve contestants. When Chris introduces her, she begins to talk, but is cut off when Chris introduces Anne Maria. This annoys her, and she shoves Anne Maria out of the camera's view. Then, Anne Maria angrily sprays her face with spray tan in retaliation. After Chris blows up the boat, Dakota is seen in a lifeboat being photographed by paparazzi. She playfully asks how they managed to find her, only for them to reply that she texted them the location. This annoys Chris who assigns Chef to blow up the paparazzi boat. Dakota is later placed on the Toxic Rats team after finishing the race in tenth place. When Anne Maria arrives after her, Dakota waves to her, which causes Anne Maria to glare back at her. When a mutated squirrel appears in front of the teams, she kneels down to it, saying she wants one. However, when the squirrel roars and shoots electricity out of its eyes, she screams and runs away, jumping into Sam's arms. In the first challenge of the season, Dakota saws down the Rats' totem using a saw despite not knowing how to use it until Dawn tells her to pretend it is "daddy's steak knife." Although the Toxic Rats arrived first, her team loses the challenge after their selected cabin explodes and she, along with the others, end up annoyed with Staci's chatter. Dakota ends up in the bottom two in the first Campfire Ceremony of the new season, but ends up safe and receives the final marshmallow after Staci receives the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom. In Truth or Laser Shark, Dakota is woken up by Dawn's conversation with a bird. When Dawn reveals she knows why Dakota wants fame, she freaks out and tries to go back to sleep. Later, she wakes up with bags under her eyes, saying she needs more beauty sleep. She talks to Sam, who develops an attraction towards her and tries to complement her, but fails. She is confused by his compliment and tries to return the favor but has nothing good to say to him. Before the first challenge, Chris takes away Dakota's phone. However, Dakota uses a back-up phone in the challenge, which is ruined by water. In the challenge, the two teams tie which leads to part two. Before part two, Sam says he and Dakota have a lot in common. She dislikes this at first, but then understands that Sam was only talking about the electronic withdrawal. In the second part of the challenge, Dakota is at the end of the challenge, with Cameron. She becomes too distracted by the paparazzi to compete and ends up losing the challenge for the Toxic Rats. All of the Toxic Rats (besides Sam) vote for Dakota. Thus, at the campfire ceremony, Dakota is eliminated, but she does not take the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom. She is in shock, saying she never got her spin-off series yet and proceeds to run away. She is asked by Chris if she has any last words but before she can say them she is shot in the sky by the Hurl of Shame shortly after. In Ice Ice Baby, Dakota crashes her hang glider into the campfire during the Toxic Rats' elimination ceremony, colliding into and landing on top of Sam. She asks Chris to let her return to the competition, saying she needed more time on the camera. Reluctantly, he brought her back as an intern after getting a call from her father, who offered him a large amount of money to bring her back. Dakota made a more prominent return in Finders Creepers, as Chris' new intern. She was tasked with performing different duties around the camp during the challenge, such as waking the remaining contestants with an air horn. As the challenge progressed, she found Sam, who had fallen into a grave, and unknowingly poured kitchen grease all over him, attracting the presence of several large maggots. She considered apologizing to him, but found this disturbing and instead left Sam. When the Mutant Maggots lost, Brick was spared as Chris decided to have him switch teams, and decided to make Dakota take the Hurl of Shame instead, for the second time. Despite this, he did inform her that she still has a job as an intern as long as she swims back. After being thrown into the lake to be mauled by piranhas by Chris, Dakota returns to the island (again) with former contestant Bridgette on a canoe in Backstabbers Ahoy!. The two of them are required to demonstrate the challenge to the other contestants. When the sharkattacksthecanoe, Dakota quickly clings on to Bridgette. Later, the two of them have to demonstrate to the others on how to set off the mine. When the mine explodes, Dakota was sent flying onto a buoy. Dakota remains there for the rest of the episode while trying to fend off Fang. In Runaway_Model, Dakota becomes closer with Sam. He asks for her fashion advice in order to help the Rats with the challenge, which she does, telling him that stripes are in. She then calls her paparazzi to take pictures of her being helpful, and they arrive. However, instead of taking pictures of Dakota, they take pictures of Sasquatchanakwa, which angers her. She is angered even further when Sam uses horizontal stripes instead of vertical stripes. When Sam competes in the challenge, Dakota cares for his well-being. Before Sam takes the Hurl of Shame, Dakota tries to give him her number. Although Sam is hurled before he can hold on to the paper with her number, their relationship finally becomes mutual. In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, Dakota is seen reluctantly filing Chris' toenails before the opening sequence. Later, she is used to test the mine for the challenge that day, but due to her staying later in the mine than the designated time, she loses her hair from the radiation. Following Anne Maria's elimination, Chris decides to fire Dakota from her job as an intern, but makes her rejoin the competition as a member of the Mutant Maggots, which she is not happy about. Design Along with Zoey, Mike, Dawn and Cameron, Dakota's design is one of the most changed designs since the Total Drama Reloaded days. Her original design consisted of short shoulder length red hair with a pink flower in it, a purple shirt and long tan pants. Since then, her old design was recycled into Zoey's current design with some minor changes. Her current design consists of long blonde hair, tanned skin, orange sunglasses, a pink top and long pink pants with pink shoes. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': I look great on camera! *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': I love pop music. Pink, pink, pink! Shoeless, it’s about these girls who like to buy shoes! A healthy salad. *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': I had the worst dream ever, where I suddenly became kind of ugly, you know, like a regular person – ew ! *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': Winning all those beauty pageants. *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': I remember once I forgot to turn my cell phone off in class and it went off. So embarrassing! *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': I worked as a waitress at a chicken place, called French Calais. *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': I’m in Hollywood! I get a new script to read every day. *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': I don’t care who I’m with, but the paparazzi would follow us all day. *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: Before I decided, I’d have to put on my lip-gloss. Audition Tape Dakota's audition tape opens with her talking about how she's going to be a future reality show mega-star, fashion model, an award winning movie actress and pop music star. She says to re-use her audition for future prosperity. She added after she's done with Total Drama, she's going to be big. Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Dakota is described as a fame-monger. *Dakota's original design highly resembles Zoey's official design. *Todd Kauffman described her as a "monster", probably because she digivolves into a hideous toxic monster near the end of the season. *In her Total Drama Online picture, her shirt is solid black, rather than pink. *Dakota's favorite movie, "Shoeless", is a reference to the real-life teen comedy, Clueless. *Dakota is the second member of the new cast to have her last name confirmed; in Ice Ice Baby, it was revealed to be Milton. *Dakota is the first contestant to return to Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, however, she was hired as an intern. **Dakota was quickly fired at the end of episode four. **However, she was rehired in the next episode. **She probably goes through the same thing as Ezekiel. Gallery Image:DakotaHQ.png|Dakota's original design. Image:DakotaTDROTI.png|Dakota's revealed during the Total Drama World Tour finale Trailer. Image:dakotapromo.png|Dakota, in a promotional image. Dakota (Total Drama Online) TDIFan13 (1).png Dakota (Total Drama Online) TDIFan13.png Dakota.png Dakota (Cartoon Network) Webkinz Mania-1-.png Dakota Sitting-1-.png 640px-DAK intern-1-.png 640px-DAK glasses-1-.png DAK pjsfla-1-.png DakotaArrival-1-.png|Dakota arriving at Camp Wawanakwa. 640px-DakotaPan-1-.png|...which she then scolds the cameraman for... Dakota Getting Photographed-1-.png|Dakota getting photographed. 640px-Dakotasquirrel-1-.png|Dakota goes close to the mutant squirrel, which she wants. 640px-Dakotaattackedytheweirdsquireel-1-.png|The mutant squirrel attacks Dakota with lasers. Dakotacry-1-.png|Dakota cries because she thinks Chris has been mean to her. Dakota second photo shoot-1-.png|Dakota getting photographed by the paparazzi again. Dakotabottom2-1-.png|Dakota eliminet. Backstabbers Ahoy (1)-1-.png|Dakota is surrounded by piranhas in the recap. See Also Category:Female Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Eliminated Contestants